


Just A Pawn

by SolomonBunny



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Mouth Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: You're just Kokichi's pawn, His sex doll, and his cum dumpster. High key kinky smut!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Original Female Character(s), Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Just A Pawn

You were pressed against the wall, his right hand wrapped around your throat. His nails dug into your flesh leaving small u's imprinted in your skin. Taking in a shallow breath you watched him through half lidded eyes. He pressed his knee against your need, the wetness of your panties leaving wet spots on his pants.

"Don't you look-" He left out a sigh of pleasure. "Good enough to eat." Smiling he watched as you opened your mouth in a silent moan. His knee rubbing against your clothed heat, sending tingles through your body. "Are you enjoying this, my pawn?" Damn his voice was so low, you were so close.

Then all at once he left you go, pulling both his knee and hand from your body. Falling to the floor you gasped for breath, your head bowed. "Oh no." He started with a whine. "You went and dirtied my pants. Clean them, skank." Pulling you by your hair he pressed his knee to your mouth. So you did as asked and licked the fabric.

Your tongue began to dry, your mind fogged over by the pressure in your stomach and the ache in your pussy. You were so turned on that it hurt, you needed release. After a bit he pulled his knee away seeming to check your work. "I suppose that's good enough." Pulling you up by your hair you sat on your knees, feeling as if it would be ripped from your skull.

"Open that mouth of yours." As commanded you opened your mouth. Hot pants left you but words seemed to die in your throat. He undid his zipper letting his bulge free. Yet his boxers still hid it from you. "Be a good slut and take care of me." Leaving your hair go you sunk a little to the floor. He left out a 'tisk' before you placed your hands on his hips. 

Placing your face against his clothed bulge you ran your tongue against it. The moan you got from him encouraged you to continue. So taking the fabric between your teeth you pulled it down, finally setting him free.

You wasted no time in running your tongue up the bottom of it, taking the tip into your mouth and running your tongue over the slit. You were able to taste the saltiness of his precum, but it didn't stop you. If you made him feel good, maybe he would give you release. 

So you took more of him into your mouth. It didn't take long after that for his hands to run through your hair, pulling you closer and making you take more of him in. After all he was the one in control here.

He rocked his hips, making you take more and more of him into your mouth. He hit the back of your throat, making you gag. Yet you closed your eyes, letting him fuck your mouth. Your fingernails dug into his hips, blood pooling around them.

"Don't you love it when I'm fucking your mouth, you filthy little slut?" His breathing was labored, his thrusts becoming sloppy. You knew he was close to release but he pulled out before he came. "Can't waste my seed in that pretty mouth of yours." 

"Kichi" You moaned. Your throat hurt but your pussy hurt more. It was so painful, you needed something, anything! "Please." Your nails dragged down his thighs leaving behind red scratch marks. "I need something."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Speak up." He commanded you. Swallowing thickly you tried to find your voice. It would have been easier if he hadn't been so rough with your throat.

"Kichi." You moaned louder.   
"Who?" He asked mockingly.  
"Kokichi!" You yelled a little louder.  
"Whooooo?" He asked louder.

Groaning, you sat back, pressing your need against the floor. "Master Kokichi, please, for crying out loud, fuck me." You begged. He thought this over for a moment before a sinister smirk came to his lips. Then he held out his hands to you.

Taking them you got to your shaky legs. He pulled you to the bed sitting down and leaving you standing there. All you could do was blink as you waited for directions. "Kneel." So as he said, you kneeled before him. "Now, what do you want from your great lord of evil?" He asked.

"Kichi, I want you to-"  
"Whooooooo?" He asked once more.  
"Master Kokichi." You sighed.  
"Come on. Louder." He pushed on.

"Master Kokichi, please, fuck me! I can't wait any longer. I need your cock deep inside me. Pushing me to my release. It hurts to not have anything to give me pleasure." Leaving out a pained groan you rubbed your thighs together, aching for anything. "I want you to fuck me till I can't stand, to push so much of your seed into me. Damn it, please Master Kokichi!"

"Fine, I suppose I can take that offer." Taking you by the fabric of your shoulders he pulled you up and onto his lap. "But you have to do the work, I'm tired after all." Falling back into the bed he closed his eyes. He was toying with you, but damn it, if you could have it you're taking it.

Pulling your panties to the side you took hold of his cock, lining it up with your soaked folds. You didn’t even want to take it slow, you just slammed yourself down on it, making the boy below you gasp. He looked shocked at your rough action, but damn did it feel good.

"Damn, I didn't think you liked it rough." He rolled over with ease, pinning you to the bed. "If that's what you want." Pulling out he rammed back in. Your back arched, heavy breathing turned into moans. It felt so good, he rocked your body in all the right aways. You didn't care how loud you were, you needed this.

He kept his rough thrusts, hands holding your hips. His own moans echoed off the walls, his eyes shut as he rammed into you. The look on his face was perfect. He looked like he was in heaven. Gripping the sheets you pulled them closer to your body. Sweat rolling from your neck as you arched your back.

"You feel so good." Panting you laid back, allowing him to make you feel good for once. Then he pushed into you, balls deep before cumming. The warmth that flooded you felt amazing but the fact he slowed down was not pleasing at all. Then he stopped. All together, dead stopped. "Kichi?" You purred, turning your gaze to him.

He pulled out of you, watching as his seed spilled from you. Groaning in annoyance you sat up, taking hold of his scarf and pulling him down. "Don't you dare stop fucking me." You hissed angrily. The smirk that grew on his lips almost sent you into a tizzy.

"Well it seems my part is done." He chimed way too happy. Pulling him down onto the bed you sat on his waist, not caring about the mess you had been making. He began laughing, it echoed off the walls, ringing in your ears. "Oh my, so vicious." He growled up to you. Rolling your eyes you ripped the scarf off from around his neck, leaning down and biting him harshly.

The whimper you got from him was thrilling. On top of that his dick came back to life, twitching excitedly against your ass. Sucking on the skin of his neck you left mark after mark, making him look like a bruised banana. Yet he didn't stop you, if anything he was enjoying every second of it.

Lifting up your backside you pressed your soaked folds against his dick, rubbing against it as you marked his neck with all the bites you could make. His moans sounded so delightful, you never heard him sound like this! His whimpering, the small squeaks, damn he was getting off on this!

Sitting back you left his dick slip back into you. The need you felt was growing, you needed to end this now. Taking a look down at him you licked your lips. He laid under you, eyes dazed, breath coming out in heavy pants, hair messy, and covered in dark bruises.

"Didn't think you would make such a mark on me." Growling you started to move your hips, placing your hands on his chest as you moved. His moans mixed with his laughs as you tried to get yourself off. You needed more than this, you were desperate. 

Then you felt one hand come up, resting on your boob and giving it a good squeeze. It felt nice but it still wasn't enough. Even when he toyed with your nipple, tugging and pulling at it. Your breath caught in your throat, your head rolling back as he pushed his free hand against your pussy. Rubbing circles against your clit as you thrust down against him.

The sweet moans he got in return seemed to push him close to his climax once again. His dick twitched against your tight walls, driving you closer and closer. You were so close, he was actually helping you. He changed his rhythm on your clit, making you gasp and moan more. Your head was spinning, vision blurry.

Then slamming down against him you left out a loud cry. Finally you hit your high and it was better than expected. Gasping for air you rocked your hips, loving each twitch of his cock. Had you not noticed he was still hard then you would have stopped. Yet he wouldn't forgive you if you left him hanging.

So as a good pawn would, you started your thrusts. Letting him sink deeper and deeper into you. You were losing your umpth, the wind that kept you moving was dying, but you wouldn't be blamed for giving him bluebells.

"You must be so tired after that high." He panted from below you. Whimpering you tried to keep going, your walls slick with cum. Just a little longer. Just a few more pumps. "Princess." He purred up to you. Stopping you relaxed against him, blurry vision falling to him. "Don't push yourself too much."

Was he actually worried about you? Did you look that tired? Did you start to get sloppy? Was it because the room was buzzing? No that was just your head buzzing. It was so fuzzy, so fuzzy it was like the static on a TV. Yet you began to move, trying your best to finish him off. You couldn't leave him hanging.

Your arms were giving out on you. Everything was shaking but then his hands found yours. His fingers laced together with yours and you were able to ground yourself. Continuing your work you refused to give up. He let you pin his hands to the bed, your lips meeting his. He kissed you as he rolled his hips. He was helping you, finishing himself off.

With one last thrust he came, whining as you stopped. You felt gross, disgusting, used up. Your energy was spent, your body tired. Slowly laying your head on his shoulder you collapsed against him. You couldn't hold yourself up anymore. Your body gave in, leaving you a panting mess against him.

"Come on." Taking his hands away from yours he held you close, slowly getting to shaky legs. Helping him a little you walked with him to the bathroom. Eyes heavy, the need of sleep dropping them. Honestly the next thing you remembered was waking up next to him, bathed and clothed.

He held you in his arms, allowing you to nuzzle against him. He did cherish you in an odd way. His way of showing affection is a little odd, but definitely him. So you relaxed in his hold, closing your eyes to get a few more minutes of shut eye.


End file.
